Joshuah Rhaven
The only way you could describe 12 year old Joshuah Rhaven 'is forgiving sweetheart. He forgave his sister a long time ago for ending his life, and has never held a grudge against her for anything she has ever done. You just can't make Joshie mad at you, he will always be wearing a sweet smile on his face and have forgiving eyes- like his mother and aunt- which drives Opaline Rhaven, his sister, mad with grief, which she doesn't actually understand. Before he was killed Before he was born, Joshuah's family, the Rhaven's, were very poor, but by the time that he was born, his family could afford a little bungalow that they hardly ever spent time in, as their mother, Helena Rhaven, was always working some job or another, which was why his sisters in the first months of his life went unnoticed. Since the moment that Opaline was allowed to watch him (which was pretty much the moment he was born) she was abusing him. Of course, Opaline believed that she wasn't, and his tears were overrated and stupid, but being a small baby, being kicked, punched and scratched hurt so much more. It didn't help that he was slightly premature, so he was always weak. Despite this, Little Joshie loved his older sister and he still hasn't found a reason why he should despise her. When he was 6 months old, his mother and aunt found out what Opaline had been doing to him, and she had been forbidden from going anywhere near him, Joshuah, who was confused why his sister wasn't near him, abusing him, wondering whether she was going to burst through the door and snatch him away from aunt Lila's hands, was always very cautious, but as time went on, Joshie grew more outspoken and treated his older cousin Olivia (who was 3 at the time) like another sister. He, even though he was a baby, didn't fail to notice the jealous looks that Opaline threw Olivia, but he found that he didn't care much, nor did he understand- surely Opaline knew that he loved them both equally? Of course Opaline didn't know. Opaline was oblivious to the love that Joshuah gave out. By the time that Joshie was 5, he realized a serious change in his sister. Of course, his sister was never truly sane, and she had always had an odd fetish for dead things, but he noticed a serious change in her a month after his birthday. She stayed out all night and came home with clothes covered in blood, evil gleam in her eyes. Joshuah never asked Opaline personally, but he always speculated with Olivia what she did do-which always terrified the older girl. After that, it only seemed to go downhill. His sister became more insane, so much so that Olivia actually considered to call the mental hospital. Joshuah barely manged to convince Olivia not to, and it took threatening to kill her boyfriend, Percy, to do so. Not that Joshuah would ever kill anyone- no, he was far too much of a sweetheart to even think about killing someone! His mother and aunt Lila, who were now both working and had sold their bungalow, were far to busy to notice the change in Opaline, and Joshie hoped to keep it that way, as he knew that his mother, who was just like Opaline when she wanted to be, would take immediate Acton was losing and get rid of her at the first sign that sign that she was loosing her marbles. Joshuah didn't want to lose his sister, his role model, after all. By the time that Opaline turned 17 (Joshuah being 12), his mother and Lila had still yet to notice the change in her, which suited Joshie just fine. Only, when Opaline did turn 17, she seemed to become almost... Madder, if that was even possible. Whenever his mother was at home, she was glaring at her the way prey stares at it's victim before it is about to strike, and she muttered to an imaginary voice in her head. Olivia, despite spending more and more time with Percy, also noticed this change. So, a month after Opaline turned 17, they discussed what was going on with her, both of them coming up with some wacky and unrealistic ideas, making each over laugh more than actually getting down to business. They were laughing so hard after something that Olivia suggested ("Maybe she has eaten some of mama's casserole! That would make anyone madder!") that he didn't even hear the door open and his older sister come in, bloody knife in hand, raised to strike. The last thing that Joshuah remembered seeing before Opaline stabbed him was Olivia's terrified expression, which didn't suit her angelic face- what so ever. After his sister killed him, she killed off Olivia, making sure that she died in pain for making her brother laugh. By the time that his mother and aunt arrived, they were both dead and Opaline was stroking his light brown hair, humming ''"ring a ring a roses", sounding very demonic while she did so. When Helena and Lila did arrive home, they arrived home to a pool of their children's blood, so they decided to add Opaline's as well, just to make the collection complete. Then they decided to flee the country and by the time that the police stumbled across the house a month later, Helena and Lila were the most wanted (and hated!) people in the whole of the world and Olivia, Opaline and Joshuah were all enrolled in Death High (even though Joshie was too young, headmaster death decided to make an exception for him after seeing his scores). Report Card '''Haunting: '''C- '''Murderoligy: '''N/A '''Contemno: C History: A+ Art: A+ Deathish: N/A Latin: B+ Maths: B- English: A RE: B+ PE: C Science: '''B+ '''Food tech: '''A- '''Resistant materials: N/A Textiles: '''N/A '''Graphics: A++++++++ '''Drama: '''B+ '''Music: '''B- '''ICT: '''A Trivia * Joshuah has light brown hair and clear green eyes * Joshuah looks a lot younger than he is, which gets him babied * Joshie doesn't look like his sister or his mother- he looks more like his mysterious father, whoever he is * Joshie is very forgiving of everyone, no matter what they do * He wears 2 green sides given to him by his mother in hair so his bangs don't go into his hair * He believes that he and Olivia were the first people that Opaline killed